The Fearsome Five
by crystalpowerkiss
Summary: The Fab Five was one of those groups where nobody gets in and nobody gets out, my group, and when we put our money and our heads together, we could get away with murder. Inspired by the movie Jawbreaker. RE-WRITE!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a re-write of the story I had up here previously, it's still inspired by some of my favorite mean girls movies: Jawbreaker (the best!) The Fab Five (lifetime movie) and Mean Girls (Lindsay Lohan when she was still sexy and respectable) Hope you guys enjoy.**

_**The Fab Five was one of those groups where nobody got in and nobody got out, my group. And when we put our money and our heads together, we could get away with murder.**_

_June 11th 2008_

_Summer before freshman year, my dad moved our family out to Westchester New York to work for his old college friend's company..._

"_Jay, Judy, welcome!" Kendra Block beamed, she marched toward us with outstretched arms and the grace of someone who was _born_ in high heels. Her husband, William, came and shook hands with my father._

_Kendra bent down to smile in my face, blinding me with her fourteen karat gold jewelry._

"_And you must be Claire, what an all American beaut!" She pinched my cheek._

_I grinned shyly at the compliment. "Thank you Mrs. Block." _

"_So polite, call me Kendra. Massie, come meet Claire!"_

_The final member, or should I say mem_-bers,_ of the Block family emerged from the stone manse. Massie Block, a typical spoiled rich bitch with a tiny dog tow, click-clacked her way over with the same poise as her mother. I tried not to gawk at this girl who walked with the confidence of someone twenty years her senior, and dressed like a regular fashion week attendant._

"_Remember I was telling you the Lyons' had a daughter that would be attending her first year of high school like you?" Kendra asked as she placed a manicured hand on her daughter's shoulder._

_Massie simply looked me up and down from behind her dark Chanel sunglasses with a grunt. Translation: I am going to make your life a living hell. _

_And she did._

_Massie made damned sure that I knew I was the 'other,' a nobody being thrown into a 'somebodies' world. I was the butt of her and her evil friend's jokes, the victim of their pranks, the object of their frustrations. I became so paranoid of what Massie might have in store for me, that I never dared to wander over to the main house without an adult. If I had to use the bathroom while I was over there, I would hold it until it was time to go or even sneak over to our side of the property to go. Anything to avoid running into Massie alone. Then, one day, Massie sought me out._

"_Kuh-laire, come here." Massie commanded._

_At the risk of sounding cliché, I was completely paralyzed with fear. I even contemplated playing dead in that moment._

_Massie sucked her teeth and stormed over to me. She snatched my arm in her surprisingly strong grip, and pulled me along._

"_Massie please!" I practically cried._

_She turned to face me._

_Snatching off her sunglasses she hissed, "Shut up, and act natural; we're going up to my room, and I don't need my parents hearing you snivel like a wounded puppy."_

_I bit my trembling lower lip, and nodded, willing my tears to reverse their flow._

_Massie relaxed her grip on my arm. "Good, let's go."_

_As we walked past the unsuspecting staff members tidying up, I threw them subliminal 'help me' messages, but the staff only gave us brief glances of curiosity before going back to their work._

_I whimpered as we ascended the stairs. For god's sake where was Kendra?!_

_Finally Massie threw open the door to her room. I let out a gasp at the sight of Massie's room, it looked like something out of a fairytale! A soft gold, jeweled tapestry hung on the wall, the carpet was plush and ivory colored, and a crystal chandelier hung in the center. A vanity took up the right side of the room, in front of it was a short, lavender couch, and sitting on that couch were the wicked witches themselves._

"_Girls, this is Claire, Claire this is Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan."_

_As if they needed any introduction they had only been making my life miserable for practically two months._

"_Claire, these are _my _best friends, and _your _personal stylists for the day!"_

"_M-Massie, if you're going to do something cruel, please just-"_

"_Puh-leaze," Massie cut me off with a wave of her hand, "those days are behind you now! You're gonna be one of us."_

_I wrinkled my eyebrows."Huh?"_

_Massie led me to her vanity, and pushed me down on the stool._

_Alicia, the Spanish beauty with thick, dark chocolate hair, came up beside me. "You're one tough chica despite how you look."_

_Dylan, a curvacious girl with red hair to rival the little mermaid, raked her fingers through my hair. "Yeah, and you could use some volume in this limp shit you call hair."_

_Kristen was the last to squeeze her way into the mirror. "Some pink gloss, and brown eyeshadow too."_

_Massie clapped her hands. "Well then hop to it ladies, we have a lot of work to do."_

_After an entire hour and a half, they spun me around to face my reflection. My limp blonde hair, and uneven tanned skin was gone, now my complexion was bronzed to perfection, my blue eyes enhanced by eyeliner, and my lips perfectly glossy. I barely recognized myself, and until now, I never thought that would be a good thing._

"_Claire, what do you think?" Dylan asked._

"I_ think she's a ten!" Alicia interrupted._

"_Ah-greed," everyone declared, gushing over my bouncy hair, pouting lips, and sun kissed skin while I basked in the glow of their approval. This had been my dream come true since I met Massie and her friends._

"_Then it's agreed," Massie said."Claire, you're going to be our group's 'good girl' we've been needing one anyway to work over the authority figures."_

_I gaped. Was she saying what I _thought_ she was saying?_

_She bent down over me, and met my bewildered stare in the mirror with a cocky smile. "Claire, welcome to the Fab Four."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Claire_

The familiar honk of a car horn causes me to peer out my curtains to see Massie sitting in her custom purple Porsche.

"Claire, hurry up we're gonna be late!" Massie yells, giving the car horn two sharp honks.

I lift the window and poke out my head.

"I'm coming, jeez! Lay off the horn!"

"You better not make us late Goldie locks, this is an important year for us!" She warns.

"You say that about _every_ year," I giggle, and lower the window. I grab my book bag and purse at the door before running downstairs.

"Morning everybody!" I greet my family cheerfully.

"Morning sweetheart." My mom replies with her sunny mom smile. She hands me a bagel with cream cheese. "Looks like Massie's not going to let you eat this morning."

"Yeah, Massie onlybreaks her "fashionably late" rule for first day occasions." I tell my mom.

Then I ruffle my little brother, Todd's, hair.

"What's up fresh meat?"

"G'morninasta." He mutters back through his bite of toast, a monster energy drink serving as his orange juice. Translation: Good morning, now stop!

"You know your brother is a vampire at night and a zombie by morning." Daddy says with a sip of his coffee.

"Well I better be off don't wanna keep Massie waiting."

"Good luck on your first day of school honey." My dad says.

My mom gives me a kiss on the cheek. "Have a great day sweet heart."

"Thanks guys," I smile back at them. "See you at school squirt," I call to Todd, who responds with unintelligible utterances.

"Bout time!" Massie says, revving up the engine before I can even settle into the leather seat good.

"Um, can I get my other foot in the door before you take off please?" I complain.

"And I do_ not_ say every year is important for your information." She insists as we pull off.

"I didn't say that about sophomore year."

"You did," I object, "because that was the year we took over the cheer leading squad from Skye."

Massie bops herself on the head. "That's right! How could I forget such a pivotal point in high school history?"

I giggle.

Massie gives me a sly smirk.

We pull up to Alicia's gated mansion first. The exotic beauty swaggers out like a goddess in her gold wedge heels.

"Hola chicas!" She gushes, elegantly lowering herself and her possessions into Massie's car. "Ready for junior year?"

"Born ready." Massie replies giving her an air kiss.

"Hola, Leesh!" I greet her.

Next we pull up to Dylan's modern style home. Dylan walks down the stone drive way and spins giving us a full view of her L.A.M.B jean romper.

"Whose fabulous?" she asks,

"You are bish!" We reply in unison.

Marching up to the car Dylan replies, "And don't you forget it."

Last on our pick up list is Kristen who back hand springs damn near the entire length of her lawn.

"Show off." Dylan mutters to which Alicia replies sarcastically, "Look who the hell's talkin!"

Massie tilts her head back slightly. "That show off is our key to another successful season."

She strides up to the car like she's not even winded, and she probably isn't.

"Hi ladies, ready for junior year?" She asks sliding into the car, with a huge grin.

"Damn right!"

"Woohoo!"

"It may be our junior year," Massie states, cutting us off mid cheer, "but we're gonna rule like seniors!"

We cheer the rest of the way to school.

-o-o-o-

_Massie_

I pull in to the best spot in the student parking lot, and kill the engine. As if on cue, the unmistakable sound of heels on asphalt can be heard. I sigh. So much for chilling with my girls and boyfriend before class.

"The life of squad captain is not an easy one." I tell my girls.

Alicia leans forward, and smirks, "Well captain, look whose sending out the distress signal."

I follow her manicured pointer finger to see Olivia Ryan, the biggest wannabe slut I've ever met leading the charge with a worried expression on her face.

"Massie we have an emergency!" She remarks running right up to the car.

"Nooo really? I never would've guessed." I reply sarcastically. "Take ten steps back, and tell me what's going on."

"Principal Burns says we may not be able to cheer this year!"

For once, the silly blonde actually has my attention.

"_What?_"

Allie Rose singer then adds, "she hasn't been able to find us a coach, and if she can't-"

I hold up a palm.

"Where is she?"

-o-o-o-

_Principal Burns_

Massie slams her hands down on my desk, and leans down. "You really thought you could hide this from us Burns?"

"I-I wasn't trying to hide anything, Massie." I lie.

"Don't lie to me, you know exactly what I'm talking about, what's this shit about you not having us a coach in place this year?"

"W-well you girls do have quite a reputation,"

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Massie snaps.

My heart drops. I've stuck my foot in my mouth.

"I-I mean I do have quite a few options lined up-"

"Well then pick one." Massie says gritting her teeth.

I smile nervously. I may be able to save myself yet.

"I will, I just have to review them-"

"Pick one _now._"

My heart does another slam into dunk into my stomach. Behind her, Massie's evil friends cackle mischievously.

"I can't just _choose-"_

"Well then let me do it." Massie says with a roll of her neck.

"W-what?" I ask, feeling sweat start to materialize under my arm pits. Massie is going to call me on my bluff!

She cocks a brow, knowing she's got me exactly where she wants me.

"Where's your portfolio on the interviews? I've got ten minutes to spare."

I scratch my neck. "You have to give me time."

"Do you like your job?" Massie asks.

"What?"

"Do you _like _your job?!" She barks.

I cower in my seat. "Massie please, this job is all I have," I beg, my voice is a hoarse whisper. "Please don't take this away from me, I'll find you a coach, I promise just give me a-"

"Easy P Burns," Massie smirks, holding up a palm, her friends snicker behind her. Shame burns my face.

Mock sympathy fills her face. "I'll tell you what; you have until the end of the week to find us a coach-"

"But, Massie a week is so soon-"

"Well, considering you had all of _this summer_ and couldn't get the job done, I think I'm being pretty lenient, wouldn't you agree girls?"

Massie's friends hum their agreement.

"I could always take the offer off the table if it's too much for you-"

"No!" I shout. "No, I'll do it, I'll find you a coach."

Massie smiles, "I know you will. You better or you can kiss this little piddly ass job of yours good bye." Holding my gaze, she says, "Let's go, I've wasted enough spare time on this dumb shit. Ta ta Burns." She calls over her shoulder.

"Good luck." The rest of her friends tease me over their shoulder, as they walk out Massie taps her designer watch and mouths _tick tock tick tock, _and_ w_ith that they're gone.

I quickly lock the door behind them, slide down the door, and cry. How pathetic I am.

* * *

From beside me Dylan worriedly asks, "Do you really think P Burns can find us a coach with in the _week?_"

"Do you really think she has a _choice?_" I quip back with a smirk. "She'll get it done," I give them a wink. "I don't make idle threats."

They smile back knowingly.

The first bell of the year sounds, and it's time for class.


	3. Chapter 3

_Principal Burns_

I hear a knock on the window outside my office; when I look up I see Massie grinning. She taps her watch. _Tick tock tick, s_he mouths. She laughs, then click clacks away.

I wince. How can a girl that young be that damned evil?

It's already Thursday, and none of my interviews have panned out like I'd have hoped. Most of the candidates are young girls, fresh out of college, too easy for Massie and her crew to break. Or older women who can't be bothered with The Fearsome Five's antics.

I lean back in my office chair, and stare at the clock above the door. Fifteen minutes. My only chance of hope is fifteen minutes late.

_Knock knock knock._

_Oh please god don't let it be Massie._

"Hello?" A slightly twangy voice calls out as the door inches open.

My gaze lands on an attractive, young blonde woman. She looks frazzled, and a bit embarrassed.

"Principal Burns, I am so sorry," she states, looking embarrassed. "I know there is no excuse to be late, but I'm new to New York, and I've never had to deal with this kind of hustle and bustle-"

"You must be Mrs. May." I cut her off.

"Yes ma'am." She extends her hand. "But I'm a Ms."

"Really?" I say, surprised. "A lovely young woman like you?"

She shrugs and smiles.

I beam back at her, little does she know she had this job from the moment I looked over her craigslist ad.

"Have a seat Ms. Daisy May. So I understand you're from South Carolina?"

"Yes ma'am, born and raised!" She quips back proudly.

"Ever worked as a cheerleader in New York or the surrounding area?"

"Oh no ma'am, I just moved here in the Spring, but I do have a great record. I've been coaching for seven years now."

I touch a hand to my chest. "Oh, but you look so young," I say, playing up to the southern debutante air that she's giving off. "Er, how old _are _you exactly?"

"I'm thirty two, ma'am."

Oh hosanna thank you! She's not one of these young, flighty things with no experience nor is she one of these grand mother types too weary to deal. She's not from here, nor has she had any teaching experience in the tri-state area, which means The Fearsome Five's reputation has yet to reach her! I glance down at the short resume I printed out on her, and everything checks out great.

"But ma'am there-"

"Please just call me Principal Burns, and while you're at it you can call me boss."

Her pretty, light brown eyes light up excitedly at the revelation, and a smile spreads across her lips.

"You mean I've got the job?!"

I grin back at her. "You've got the job!"

She shoots to her feet. "Oh Principal Burns, thank you! You're a life saver. You won't regret this I promise!"

We shake hands. I try not to let my own excitement show, but I'm sure I'm just as enthusiastic as she is, if not more so.

"May I meet the girls? Please." she begs. My smile wavers a bit. I wasn't expecting that, but I quickly put my happy face back together, and reply, "Sure."

"Oh, I can hardly wait!"

_Oh yes you can._

_Coach Daisy_

I'm so excited I can barely be still. I feel like a giddy little girl, as my new boss, Principal Burns, stands in front of the expectant crowd of girls. I glance around the gym admiring the blue, burgundy, and gold color scheme.

Principal Burns clears her throat before addressing the girls. "Ladies, this is your new cheer coach, Ms. Daisy, Ms. Daisy these are the girls. I'll leave you all to get acquainted." she says before turning to exit the gym.

"Good job Burns!" One of the girls calls out. Principal Burns gives a nervous nod before hurrying out of the gym, leaving me faced with my new squad.

I flash them all a bright smile. "Well it's nice to meet you all. I'm Ms. Daisy. May I ask who the captains are?"

Two pretty brunettes step forward.

"I'm the captain, Massie Block." Says the amber eyed girl. She sticks out her hand.

The Hispanic girl introduces herself next. "I'm Alicia, the co-captain." She then introduces me to everyone else. It's not a large group, but I'm sure what they lack in numbers they make up for in talent and experience-as they look like an older bunch of girls.

"Well nice to meet you Alicia, and Massie. Now I know this isn't a normal practice day so I'm not going to keep you all long, I'd like to jump right into business, and propose that we have try outs-"

"Try outs?" Kristen interrupts. "We have all the talent we need right here, why do we need to have try-outs?" she asks.

"Yeah," the other girls agree.

"Well I don't doubt that," I agree, "but we don't have a large enough group here for me to do what I have planned for us. Sure you girls probably have the talent and experience, but we need more numbers for bigger stunts."

"She has a point." Alicia nods.

"Yeah," Massie adds. "Our numbers have dropped since the last wave of seniors graduated, and we could use the new talent."

"Ugh!" Groans the pretty red head, Dylan. "I've been itching to get my hands on some pom poms and this is only going to delay the process even more!"

Everyone laughs.

I smile. "So you all agree?"

"Sure," Massie smiles back, "sounds like a good plan."

I clap excitedly. "Wonderful! This will be our first team activity, we'll make posters and spread the news about the try-outs. I can hardly wait."

_Massie_

"She's a bit too perky don't you think?" I ask my girls as we lounge out on the lawn soaking up the last remnants of warmth. I called a squad meeting during lunch to discuss the new cheer leading coach.

Dylan feigns a twangy southern accent, widens her green eyes, and says, "I can hardly wait to work with you gworls!"

We burst out laughing.

"She's adorable!" Allie Rose declares.

"But she is a bit _too _much." Strawberry adds. We hum our agreement.

"I think she's sweet." Olivia pipes up chirpily, successfully irritating the shit out of me. I reply with,

"I think nobody cares what you think." I snap back.

"Or feel."

"Or do."

"Or say." Each one of my girls adds nastily.

I cut my eyes at Duh-livia who looks close to tears. "Get it?"

She says nothing.

"I have to say though, I am impressed with Burns," Alicia remarks.

"Yeah, looks like we can look forward to another season." Layne adds, and we all high five.

"I'm not looking forward to a bunch of little underclassmen on our squad though." Kristen sighs, rolling her blue green eyes.

"I think try-outs are a good idea!" Olivia speaks up again in another pathetic attempt to grab my attention. We know it's a good idea, stupid ass, that's why Alicia and I approved it.

Alicia opens her mouth, no doubt for a nasty response, but I grab her arm, and shake my head. As much as I wanna punch Olivia right now, I know a better way to get her, and it's not by a good old verbal slap, or even a punch in the face.

Just then, Derek, our school's star soccer player, approaches. His arms are spread like he's looking for a hug.

"Hi ladies."

"Hi, Derek." Everyone replies.

Olivia stands up and spreads her arms as Derek approaches, but he pushes right past her.

"Hey, baby." He murmurs, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Hi yourself." I say, reaching up to plant one on his lips.

"Get a room you guys."

"Ew, come on!" My team groans playfully.

We laugh.

"I'll see you after school, babe." he says, planting one last kiss on my head before jogging away.

"You guys are so cute together." Alicia says shaking her head.

"I know." I smirk at a frowning Olivia. Her expression is even more blank than usual, and her lower lip is trembling.

"B-but-"

"Aww," I coo, cutting her off. "You thought he cared about you?" My fake sympathetic face falls into a grimace. "Bitch please, you were just a drunk booty call. Derek doesn't really want you. Over me? Come on baby girl. I'm the blue print and you're just a wannabe, cheap ass imitation of something you'll never be. _Me_. Quit trying to jock _my _men, quit trying to clone _my _style, do me a favor and develop your own personality 'cause this obsessive shit you got going on is creepy."

Silence. Then, everybody's snickers turn to full blown laughter

"Daaaamn!"

Olivia whimpers pitifully, unable to do much else.

"Hey, Olivia," Dylan pipes up, "are you sure you don't swing the other way? 'Cause your obsession with Massie is a bit questionable."

We're rolling.

This time Olivia can't stop the tears she bursts out crying, and makes a run for it.

"Yeah, get it all out of your system now," I warn her, "but I better see your ass at our first rehearsal, don't think you can quit bitch!" Then turning back to my team I state, "Meeting adjourned."

_Olivia_

I hate Massie! I hate her! But I love her. I wanna be her. I've always wanted to be her. She's always had everything I didn't; confidence, popularity, social acceptance, social grace. I try so hard, I still do, but I can never edge my way into her monarchy. Then that bitch Claire came along and stole my spot! I was supposed to be that fifth member _not _her! I was here first. I run all the way to the side of the building, and smack in to Ms. Daisy.

"Olivia, is that you?" She asks, looking concerned.

I look away and quickly wipe my nose. "Yes Ms. Daisy." I mumble, looking down. Anything to avoid looking at her.

"Well if you're on the teachers side to pull some kind of prank this sure is the loneliest prank I've ever seen." She jokes.

"I'll leave-"

"Not with that sad look on your face you won't." She slumps down on to the grass, and pats the spot next to her. "Let's talk. You look like you could use a friend," she pulls out a wrinkled bag of Famous Amos's, "and some chocolate."

I give her a weak smile, and slump down next to her.

"You know, Olivia, life doesn't begin and end with high school." She says. I nod.

We eat, and chat for the rest of lunch.

**So pretty long chapter. I hope to do some more characterizing later. Thanks for reading guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys CPK here I'm just going to try and finish this story out. Trying to decide if I should make it rated M (I believe that's why it got take down last time because it was quite vulgar but I had rated it T) or should I keep it rated T and take out some of the vulgarity? If you guys enjoy this story give me your input in the reviews and before the 5th chap I will leave a note letting you guys know what my decision was! I know I haven't written in a while, but nobody wants excuses and I don't have any so I'll just jump right back into it and try to finish it this time, I'd really hate for it to get removed again especially after all the reviews I had _ ugh. Anyway on to the story.**

_Massie_

"Welcome to hell week ladies." I announced as my stare swept over the nervous group of girls. At least forty girls have turned out for the try outs, and my girls and I are ready for them all, but I'm sure they aren't ready for us.

The girls break into applause.

"Don't get too excited!" I shout, cutting their enthusiasm short. "This will be the best and worse experience of your lives. So if you don't have the ovaries for this you can leave now." I pause, waiting for the girls to take their opportunity to escape. A few girls shift nervously on the bleachers, while others eye the door with uncertainty, but nobody leaves.

Trying to alleviate the situation, Coach Daisy adds, "Don't worry ladies, you'll all get your chance."

I smirk. "Well then, let's get started then."

We do a few warm ups and stretches before getting on to the next stage of try outs.

"Alright ladies, we're going to start slow and learn the chant together as a group. Now I want you to look, listen, and mimic because the chant is really simple. Alicia and I will be watching along with coach Daisy, so do your best."

Alicia and I ascend to the fourth bleacher where Ms. Daisy is seated so we can watch the progress.

"I think the auditions are going to go very well girls!" Ms. Daisy whispers loudly to Alicia and I. "I'm super excited."

Alicia and I glance at each other, and attempt to not crack up at her over enthusiasm, after all we need her, and so long as she just does what she's told things will go well for her. _If._

Faking a cough to keep from laughing, Alicia finally replies: "Us too Coach D." And we turn our attention back to the girls

All together the girls do the chant rather well, from what I can see there are no major hiccups with the exception of a few girls struggling to keep the rhythm in a few places.

Alicia leans into me and whispers; "Let's keep our eyes on those girls." She states, her big, brown eyes honing in on the handful of off beat girls. I nod.

"Alright ladies that's enough, thank you." I state standing up. As my eyes sweep over the girls, I notice a few already look worn out, that's not a good sign. We need girls with high energy. If they lose their breath during a simple chant how will they be able to keep up with the complicated dances our team has been known for.

My gaze harden as I stare down a few girls who shrink under my hard stare. They should be nervous.

"Hm...interesting." I roll my neck and motion for my girls to join me. "Take five ladies." I say turning on my heel to head up to the top of the bleachers. Then I hesitate. "Make that three."

_Coach Daisy_

I check my watch to make sure that it's been exactly three minutes on the dot not wanting to miss a beat of the try outs. So far so good. Massie and Alicia seem to be very competent captains, and I think I made the right choice in letting them spear head the try out process. I smile unable believe my luck. With a new job and apartment in an amazing city, my new life is off to a great start.

I open the gym doors more than ready to proceed with the try outs.

"Alright ladies! Ready to- _Oh my god!_" I gasp.

Standing on the bleachers are the group of girls struggling to keep their balance as they cheer. The squad watches them from the gym floor while Kristen keeps the beat.

"Oh no!" I shout, rushing in to stop the madness. "No, no, no. Down,_ now_. Come on." I say, carefully ushering the girls off the bleachers.

"_Coach D,_ what are you doing?" A few girls in the squad protest, but I turn my focus instead on Massie and Alicia.

"Girls, what is the meaning of this?" I ask, planting my hands on my hips, and staring at Massie and Alicia for some sort of explanation.

Neither girl bats a lash as Massie coolly responds; "Coach D chill, we just had to weed out the weak links and this was the fastest way."

I eye the tired group of girls. They look worn out and on edge probably afraid of what challenge Massie and the girls have in store for them next. As I look them over I notice that the number of girls is significantly smaller than when we started. Our forty is now thirty five at least!

"Where are the other girls?" I ask horrified.

Dylan snorts. "Humph. Gone."

"They just couldn't hang." Alicia shrugs.

Massie leans back, propping herself up on her elbows. She meets my eyes and holds my gaze. "We don't _do _weak, Coach D."

My jaw clenches as I fight the instinct to lose my temper. Instead I turn to face the group of exhausted girls and say. "OK ladies, I believe that's been enough for today. We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow, good job."

Breathing a collective sigh of relief the girls quickly gather their bags and file out of the gym. I turn my attention back to the captains.

"Massie, Alicia, outside, now." I demand.

Alicia and Massie roll their eyes and glance at each other as the rest of the squad whispers amongst themselves.

"_Now,_" I restate. Slowly but surely Massie and Alicia rise to their feet and we exit the double doors to the shaded area outside the gym.

Once we're outside I begin to set them straight. Having a moment to calm down, I try and approach them gently, after all they were just trying to do what they thought would help the team. God knows I've been where they're at in my younger days on a squad.

"Girls, you're great captains I can see that. You take charge and command attention, and I respect that." I search their faces. Both girls have their arms crossed, but Massie looks more attentive where as Alicia's eyes are focused on her perfect, short manicure. I decide to speed up the lecture.

"What you girls did was very dangerous, and although I'm sure your hearts were in the right place, I really can't afford to have an injury on my hands and I've only been on the job less than seventy five hours, you understand?" I chuckle, drawing amused smiles from both of them.

"With that said, I think you girls did an awesome job today. Let's just try and tone it down a _little _bit next time...deal?"

"Deal." Both girls repeat.

"We understand coach D, it won't happen again." Massie says giving me a reassuring smile.

I return the gesture. "Great. I'll see you tomorrow ladies, and great job today."

_Massie_

"Are we going to just let her call the shots like that?" Dylan asks as we head home for the day. Alicia and I just finished recapping our little "discussion" with coach Daisy.

"Yeah, I thought P. Burns told her how we operate around here." Kristen adds.

Letting her think brownish black hair out of it's high ponytail Alicia snaps, "Guys chill!"

"Seriously," I respond while snapping on my dentyne ice. "We _need_ her guys. Remember if it weren't for her we wouldn't even be competing this year. Let's get through this season, and in time she'll learn whose in charge of this town."


End file.
